Percy And the Friend Zone
by Theleafylord
Summary: Percy is a suicidal genius cause of one girl. One girl who put him in the friend zone. Now...is he gonna keep going for every girl that moves...or go for her?
1. You're so fucked now

Percy And the FRIEND ZONE

Chapter 1: You're so fucked now

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is copyrighted by Rick Riordian

Who am I? Well, I'm the most awesome, attractive, charming, fucked up and insane person you will ever meet. I'm also the son of a God, but that's just a coincidence.

This is the oh so merry story of monsters, girls, gods, titans, and the only place worse than the Underworld. Lets begin……

"So….why did Lauren think you were going to leave her for that other girl?" asked Herman lazily. He was a son of Ares. Oddly though, he made me understand why our dad's were friends. He was angry, pissed and rage filled. At the same time. Always. And no, I'm not being redundant.

"Apparently the part where me and Silena compared blood types to figure out what our children were going to be gave her a hint." I said indifferently, casually fixing my hair.

"Oh…that must have put you off you game." Herman stated, slumping further into the chair.

"Nothing puts me off my game." I said, grinning. "Not even the part where I broke up with Silena to get the advantage during capture the flag."

"I don't see how that works…" muttered Herman.

"It does when she's the one guarding the enemy flag." I said, turning out of the room.

"Yep…only one girl ever managed to put you off you game." Said Herman, gazing at me, the Ares part of him clearly enjoying the conflict he was about to create.

"Don't start." I whispered, angrily opening the door.

"Sure. I won't mention how Annabeth totally rejected you and just wants to be friends." His eyes started laughing. "Oops."

IN THE BIG HOUSE

"Yes!" yelled Mr.D. "My Percy just got SLAMMED senses are going wild!"

BACK TO PERCY'S CABIN

" Yeah…only girl who ever did." I muttered. Also the only girl I ever really wanted.

"Let's go to the sword arena." Said Herman, leading the way.

*******^_^********^_^********^_^********^_^*********

We both fought sword and shield. Neither of us bothered with the armor . We fought fast. People called us rebels, or cool. People thought we idiots, or suicidal.

" You're slow today." I said, cutting through the air with Riptide, Herman just managing to catch the blade with his shield.

He lunged….he was going to over reach himself. I waited for the blade to come, got out of the way, giving myself a clear slice to his head…which was suddenly blocked by his shield just as his fist flew at my face. I threw down my own sword and tried to knee him. This happened every goddamned day. We didn't spar….we didn't even train…we just fought and beat the shit out of each other.

" Come on, I'm just starting to feel this!" Another thing to thank the Ares parentage for…an insane lust for fights. Which is what I looked for. The fight continued for two hours. Some half bloods were hunted by monsters. We hunted monsters. It was refreshing. Somehow, they were never expecting it.

Suicidal…like suicide. "That's enough for now." I said, standing up, breathing heavily. The fight had broken four dummies, several spears, and a suit of armor which Herman tried to hit me with. Anything goes. It's like fight club, cept it's just two of us and we scream like girls sometimes. Really, have you ever been hit with a suit of armor?

********^_^********^_^*******^_^********^_^******^_^

It was almost dinner time. I was walking around camp alone, looking as Dryads jumper out of trees and Sartyrs did some nature appreciation which did not include saving anything.

I saw a new girl, sitting on a rock, looking scared and alone…excellent. I walked over, drinking her in with my eyes.(Note to the dumber readers: I mean this figuratively.) She had light blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and a lightish moustache which my mind managed to edit out.

I sat on the ground next to her, idly considering how I was going to do this. "Hey…." I grinned, looking at her. "Do you know a vet?"

She appeared startled. Now that's what I call manliness. "Um…yes…why?" she asked.

"Cause I got these sick puppies." I said flexing my arms. Crash. That's the sound of broken ice baby. "So…how did you come to our merry little hell for godly teens?"

"Um….I am not really sure…" she started twirling her hair in her hands. " There was this green thing….like you but less freaky…" Hmm….might be a bad sign. " It sort of….tried….attacked my mom….." Her stuttering is getting annoying.

"Oh." I said sympathetically. "Sounds like one of this fucking lizard men. They are pretty damn unpleasant."

"Yeah…and my mom….well the doctors say she's going to be okay but they don't know what's wrong with her…." Bingo! My way in.

"You know…the thing is…those lizard people's spit contains venom. And it's a bitch if it hardens in your hair too." I added as an afterthought.

"A venom?" she asked. "Is…there a cure?"

"Yep. Several. Blood of almost any other monster'll do it. They all evolved antibodies to those kinds of poisons. Really, if a monster does anything to you, 9 times out of 10 killing more monsters solve it."

"But…I don't….hurting is….I don't want to kill…." She said, looking sad and scared.

"Yeah…but I do it a lot anyway. Most of the people here…" I said, indicating the rest of the camp. "They'll only kill in self defense. But me….and Herman…well we kill all the time. You're probably in love for me by know but you're Goddamn stuttering is leaving you unable to express it." Yep….she stopped listening to me the moment when I gave her hope.

"Can you…..get…the blood of…a mon…monster?" she asked.

"Well…it'll be dangerous." I said. "But…that's why I exist don't I?" Shit, I've gone into out of control philosophical mode! "To risk my good for nothing life. Heck, there are three kinds of people aren't there? Good people, like you." I said, indicating her. "Bad people, like all those fuckers." I said pointing to the Ares cabin. "And the unlucky kind. Me. Bad people who want to be good, who realize the good people are really just a bunch of fucking useless pricks, and the bad people are fun and interesting. And I'm aspiring to be useless? That's fucking brilliant. At least I do it by killing bad things. So yeah, I will kill your fucking monster, and I will enjoy it. Cause I'm fucking sick to know any better." I drew my sword. "Right, it's fucking killing time!"

And that's how a typical day goes. I have no idea why some girls agree to go out with me. Except for one…her. Annabeth.


	2. Your feelings are your martyr

**Your feelings are your martyr **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is copyrighted by Rick Riordian**

You know, fighting monsters, going on quest. It used to be fun. Now it's just something I do. Killing mosters on the other hand…yeah, that's the shit. Drugs aren't always chemicals. They're anything which changes your mind and makes you addicted.

And fighting is my drug. Now…try to figure out what's my disease.

"Come dude." I said, knocking on the Ares Cabin. "We got work to do."

"The saving the world kind or the actually rewarding kind?" asked Herman, picking up his sword and a spear.

"The kind that gets me action." I said.

"Not interested." Said Herman, putting the sword down.

"It involves killing."

"I'm there."

We walked to Camp Half Bloods magical borders….now, we weren't supposed to leave. We also weren't supposed to convince Mr.D plaid was back in fashion but we did that.

"So….what are we hunting?" asked Herman, looking across the open fields. The monsters knew they couldn't get in, but bless them that didn't stop them from trying.

" Any monster with blood that cures lizard bite." I said.

"Yep. Lure time." Said Herman, switching on his cellhones. He had three. Monsters could track you by your phone number. Any monster who tracked Herman's phone either runs or kills itself to save time. The minor ones anyway. The nastier ones then start a stampede to try and get revenge.

Thing is, we don't fight fair. When we're fighting harpies or hellhounds, we take em on one on one. But something large like a hydra? That's the kinda fight where you decide if you're gonna fight fair or are you going to live. And we found the choice awfully easy.

You can poison they're food….blow them up…wait till they sleep and kill them. But the main thing is…they're used to hunting, not being hunted. They're used to half bloods who run. Not half bloods who wait patiently for hours until they fall asleep and then cut their throats.

"Who are you calling?" I asked, scanning the horizon.

"Mr.D." said Herman. "Good day……." He said, in his best formal voice.

"Hello, this is the Mr.D. Not D as in tenacious, but D as in my initials." Came the voice from the phone.

" I am an investigative reporter invasive….agating your camp. I was wondering if I can pop in sometime and you know, just spread the knowledge of what I see across America." Said Herman.

"Um…that would be hard. Our children have um….special needs….and odd habits." Said Mr.D.

"Do you mean that-"

"I mean they're all retarted. But I love them all, you can count on it!" said Mr.D, sounding like a loving parent. I am impressed!

" Really?" asked Herman. "Then why did your camp order 300 thousand galleons of lava?" What? You didn't think they dug 90 kilometers downwards into the depths of the earth right? What do you think they are, gods or something?

"Um…..we had a bake off?" asked Mr.D.

"And why do you need raw steel, copper and bronze?" asked Herman, relishing the ridiculousness of what he was saying.

"Oh. That's for the forge where they…um…make wallets and birdhouses?" Said Mr.D.

"I think you're lying." Said Herman slowly. "I think I, along with several camera's AND people who will point the camera's at things should come to your camp and take…pictures….and videos…and put them on YouTube. THEN THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR CAMP WILL BE KNOWN!"

"NO!" Yelled Mr.D. "Don't! The truth is….they're all my children! Check they're birth records….you will see they only have one parent…all of them." He sobbed.

"Um…." Muttered Herman, looking at me for support. Looks like the D had some tricks up his ass after all. " What about the ones who have one male parent?"

" They aren't really male! They are cross dressers. GOD DAMN VERY ATTRACTIVE CROSS DRESSERS!" He rage sobbed. This was getting bizarre.

"Um….your face hermit, what now?" I yelled, taking the initiative.

"Oh well." Said Herman, ending the call. "Looks like some found us." Ah. Yes. A fenris wolf. Nasty things. Twice the size of normal wolves and teeth that….well let's just say they need to floss a lot.

"One we can handle…." I said. "But don't they hunt in packs?"

"Yeah they do." Sighed Herman. "But why would a wolf that's adjusted to freezing cold be down here? It's mid summer."

"Fuck. You think it's scouting for Luke's army?" I asked. Luke…ah Luke. Really, I admire the guy. You need a shit load of guts to defy the gods like he does. The betraying all his friends part…well, he thought we were betraying him didn't he? Choosing to remain eternal pawns. And yet…he's the one Annabeth loves. I don't get it, nor do I wanna get it.

All I know is I'm going to be the one who kills him.

"Probably." Said Herman. "But I'd figure he'd attack at winter, most of the campers are gone then…if he's planning to attack now…well then he's aiming to take us prisoner or sacrifice us or something."

"Or his army is so large he doesn't think we stand a chance anymore." I said.

"That too." Said Herman. "And these _heroes _can barely fight. Unless we stop these damn things we're going to have a couple of thousands monsters on our case."

"Yeah…us against a couple of thousand…." I thought about it. "It'll take us weeks to kill them all." I said with a grin.

"Yeah. We won't be able to play Mortal Kombat for a while." Said Herman. But neither of us were really into it. If we don't stop Luke attacking, we're dead…

The wolf howled and started pawing the ground. "He's calling his pack." I said. "He can't decide which of us to attack first."

Herman threw his spear. His accuracy was pretty good but the wolf was very fast. "Damn." He said. "Thing is strong enough to just play with us until his buddies get her and then rip us apart."

"I know." I said, unpenning Riptide. Time….yeah. I attacked, running straight at the wolf and slashing at its mouth. It literally jumped over my sword and landed at my side. I slammed at it with my shield where it jumped and launched itself off my shield with its hind legs, throwing me down.

" Woah." Grinned Herman. "That's one bad ass wolf." He slashed at it's head, which would've decapitated it if it didn't just to the very improbable. It turned, letting the side of the sword hit it. Herman almost let go of the vibrating sword. "It didn't even feel it!" He yelled.

I grinned, jumping and joining the fray bringing my sword down on it in a straight cut. It tried to do the same….but unfortunately…Riptide was different than Herman's sword. "It's a double edged sword." I said, grinning. "And both edges are pointing at you." A think trickle of blood started to drib from the wolf's back.

"Ok…" said Herman. "I'll hold it still, you collect the blood in this little cup."

"You're going to hold down 300 pounds of wolf muscle?" I asked, feinting at the damn thing. "It's biting my god damn sword! It's actually holding it in it's fucking teeth!"

"What is this wolf?" asked Herman, hopefully being rhetoric, most likely being idiotic. He jumped unto it's back, and tried to stab it, but it threw him off. He swung the sword one handedly at the wolf's paws.

And I saw my chance. It turned and I moved quickly…that, feinted at his shoulder…and he turned obediently…only to find the sword right through his mouth. It whimpered.

"Why doesn't it just die already?" I asked, taking the cup out, letting the blood spew into it.

"That's just it." Said Herman, horrified. "I don't think it can." He pointed at the wound. "Look…monsters reform from the chaos under civilization right….it's already reforming…"

"But….that's just in the underworld…" I muttered, trying to ignore the sight of the wound healing and being ripped open over and over again.

"Tell it to the regenerating wolf with your sword in its throat." Said Herman. Damn….this is bad. The camp is screwed if we're right.

"If Luke found a way to let his monsters regenerate really fast outside of the underworld…he'll be invincible. Why doesn't he just attack?" I said. The wolf's whimpering was getting hard to stomach….it didn't want to live….it wanted to die…but it couldn't.

"I think…it's new..." said Herman. "Or we got a throwback or possibly an evolved monster here. "Or Luke has started some really weird experiments our discovered some new magic."

"Kill it." I said. "Cut its head of or something but at least stop the damn suffering." I did not like suffering…

"Ok….." said Herman, rising his sword. He brought it down. I pulled out just before it severed the wolf's head.

"Reckon it'll regenerate its head?" I asked. This was getting to me…I'm used to things dying when I kill them…

"Don't know, don't care." Said Herman. "All I know is, this thing has a pack and we better run before all of them come."

"Yeah…" I agreed. "So Luke is now seeking to build an army that's innumerable and invincible…why? He could've won this war a long time ago."

"Our reputations probably got around." Said Herman, grinning slightly before looking worried again. Damnit….we can't even joke around with quickly seriousing the fuck up.

" I don't think we should tell Chiron." I Said grimly. "He'll start setting up quests, getting that mummy involved, the Gods will be informed, and we'll have a chain of idiots a mile long…." I stopped….the idea had a certain appeal.

"Yeah….we should deal with Luke on our own." Said Herman, yawning as we entered camp half blood's borders.

"On second thought…" I said, grinning. "We'll tell Chiron, get everyone shit scared, make them send out a quest and everything then slip out on our own. Luke'll have twice as many targets and if….I mean when we fuck up someone else might still be around to fulfill the quest. " You might realize that the plan has a hole….what happens if we're picked for this quest?!?! Well, on the last quest me and Herman got send on, we interpreted the oracles words to mean visit all brothels in the US of A and we were gone for 4 months, pretty much forgetting about the quest and needing several ambrosia injections. Since then…well, Chiron got hesitant when considering me for questing.

We arrived at camp just as dinner was underway. "We have to be subtle…" said Herman. "Hey all!" he yelled. "You are completely fucked! And your dads are cross dressers apparently.

"Oh yeah." I said, beckoning the new girl/meat. "Here's your blood."

Wow. First time there was pandemonium before I removed my shirt.


	3. Love Hates Me

**Love hates me**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to rick Riordian **

You know, it's a weird feeling. When you're completely, utterly, unendingly in love with someone. When it hurts to move when you're away from them. When everything is fucked up but them.

It's a bad feeling. No one ever said being in love was nice.

The cabin leaders had to assemble for the emergency. Now, they didn't know what the emergency was but someone told them to hear me out. Probably Annabeth.

"Hey Percy." she said, smiling at me. Percy. Not seaweed brain. Not some unique term of affection. Just a dead name.

"Hello." I said, stiffly, despite the fact that I had slouched on the chair so much that only my shoulders were touching it.

"How have you been?" she asked, looking concerned. And you know what? She probably was. That's the worst part.

"Alive." I said. "And you?"

"I've been good. I can now fully read all Ancient Greek works. Chiron even let me into his personal library." She caught my expression. "Oh yeah. You don't like that kind of thing."

"Yeah." I said, looking at the ceiling. Anything was better than looking at her.

" Still not ready to forgive me huh?" she asked. For what? For killing me with the added bonus of leaving me alive? For tearing my heart into shards and jamming them into my eyes? For never, ever…telling me whether she felt the same? Never…

" There's nothing to forgive." I said slowly. "You were right. Your mom would've flipped if you said yes."

"Yeah…" she said biting her lips. She still looked beautiful. She will never stop, not to me.

"Still… I defied the gods for you .l Several times." I said, unable to stop myself. I had composure…note the past tense.

"Yeah….but she's my mom Percy." she said. "And you're my best friend! Can't we just go back like we were?" Her eyes were pleading me. Maybe to make a pawn to the Olympians. Maybe cause she misses me. That could happen. I miss me too, sometimes.

"Yeah…you're mom. She gave birth to…oh wait she didn't right? And she raised…whoops, didn't do that either! She definitely cares for you as a person not a weapon though…hmm…oh wait, that's not _logical_ enough is it." The words were a whisper. I didn't like it when other people saw me expressing emotion.

"Percy…" she said… "Who are you?" She was looking at me oddly. Finally, an reaction.

"Not someone you know." I said, grateful that Mr.D had finally entered the room.

" Ah , young love between Mr. Jackson and Mrs. Chase. Oh wait, no! SLAM!" Yelled Mr.D at me. (Note: Anyone wondering why I'm this fucked up now, here's your answer.)

"Now…" she Mr.D. "I don't see why I should just deny you the right to speak to me. I might pull a total Annabeth."

"Pull a total Annabeth?" I asked, readying myself for the worst.

"Yes. It's seeing Percy Jackson and going, ACCESS DENIED! BURN!" laughed Mr.D, almost falling off his chair.

"Turn up the laugh track Waldo." I said, effortlessly misquoting snoopy.

"Now Percy, you might be the ruler of the friend zone but I rule this camp! ZING!" he said, slapping his knee. The other cabin leaders were pretty much silent. Most of them were edging away from me, possibly afraid that I might explode. Annabeth kept glancing nervously at me.

"Can you shut the fuck up so I can tell you why we're all going to get killed?" I asked, unslouching and straightening.

"Of course Percy that's why I got us all together." said Mr.D. "Unlike you and Annabeth. ZONK!" Shit…he's dissed me so much he's run out of good accompanying noises.

"Look…" I said slowly, trying not incite my epic wrath at this inbred piece of vine shit. "Everyone is seriously in danger. Luke has managed to create self regenerating monsters. They don't need to go to the underworld anymore to reform."

There was silence. "Are you serious?" asked Clarisse. Ah panic. I see you made your way into the room.

"No, I'm lying because I love the attention." I said. "Me and Herman were assaulted by a fenris wolf." There was assorted snorting at this. "After I had stuck my sword down its throat in self-defense, the thing instantly healed it's wound."

"So…" Said Chiron. "His army will now be numerous and invincible." He looked around. "So…we need to find out about these regenerating monsters…and how we can stop them."

"That's not the weird part." I said, slowly brushing my hair out of my eyes. "The thing was suffering. I kept killing it again and again. It couldn't control the regeneration it just automatically did it."

"You think Luke forced it upon the monsters?" asked Silena, looking marvelously more emotionally stable.

"Wait…" said Annabeth. "If it kept regenerating, how did you get away? And why would you be attacked by a single Fenris wolf? They hunt in packs. And it's summer. They should currently be in Canada."

"And things die when you stick a sword in them." I said with a grin. "But since that's stopped happening I think it's clear we have a problem." I hated it when she threw logic on me. It was so…so…uncalled for.

"Answer her questions Prissy." said Clarisse. Oh dear, some negative affection from the Argon girl! Excellent.

"Well…Herman severed its head completely and we didn't stick around to see if it regenerated from that. And the reason we think it's from Luke is because it was out there alone…it also seemed to be calling it's pack." I said, sitting back, closing my eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying?" demanded Clarisse. Oh the synonyms for said!

"Do you think I'll submit myself to your presence unless I really have to?" I requested. Hey, using different way to express oneself is fun!

"It makes sense." was spake by Annabeth. "Luke hasn't attacked us and he could probably win easily. But he wants to do more than just win…" She looked lost for a moment, unsure of her own thoughts that her mind dabbled.

"Now…" I said, boredom fracturing my aura of cool. "What are you going to do about it?"

"We shall have to consult the oracle. And then a suitable half blood will go on a quest, with two companions of his choosing and attempt to ascertain how and why Luke achieved this, and stopping him if possible." said Chiron.

Why are good guys always so damn predictable? Something bad is happening let us stop it! Where's the spark, the finesse? And you know what the worst part about being a good guy is? The more you love a girl the more it hurts when she loves some manipulative bad boy instead of you. Or, in my case, some manipulative half god who's pretty much dooming the entire Western World.

"Great." I said. "I recommend me."

"No!" said Mr D, his hair positively tingling.

"I object." I countered, just to look like I actually care.

"I find myself Annabething your objection! I mean…rejecting it! GANADAB!" Dear father in your mighty palace, please give him better some better sound effects!

"I think Clarisse and Annabeth should go." said Chiron. "They have the most experience and this is obviously a very important matter." And me stopping Zeus from initiating world war three wasn't? WTF guys.

"I'm okay with that." said Clarisse.

"Me too." said Annabeth.

"Yay. Now can I leave?" I asked, looking good and thinking of how good I look.

"Percy, you should really be more serious. " said Chiron, turning his sad parental gaze my way.

"Why should I be so serious?" I asked. And…batman homage complete. Oh yeah.

"Percy…anything on which so much life rides, is important. There is no such thing as a little death. Even when a someone evil dies, it is death. Life should never be treated lightly." Damn. He knows I'm going to go out anyway. "That's why I'm restricting you and Herman to the camp. You are not allowed to leave."

"I'll be sure to show your rules the same amount of respect as Mr.D shows my feelings." I said.

"Percy…" began Chiron, casting a despairing look at Mr.D. "You must heal. Not physically, because I am sure you are the strongest half blood in this camp, but emotionally." In this camp…does this mean he wants me to kill Luke but doesn't think I'm ready for it yet? What is the Senior Wrangler of camp half blood saying?

"I'll be sure to do that." I said, idly smirking at Clarisse's look of offence when I was called the strongest. " But some wounds can't be healed. Some things can't be changed. You taught me that as I recall." I remarked, still feeling some vague respect for my former mentor.

"Yes I did...didn't I?" asked Chiron. He looked lost for a moment. "You are still the hero you were inside person. You would do well to remember that." The other people's staring were making me uncomfortable. Especially Annbeth's. Always Annabeth.

I remember once, she had this deep scratch on her hand. Made by a cat. It was the prettiest scar I had ever seen. I couldn't stop running my hand over her hand, over the scar, which caused her to blush mildly. And then, driven by some mad impulse, I liked her finger. She did that to me. Made me lose all self control. And I still wonder why I did it. Maybe cause I loved her. Maybe cause I'm fucked up.

Maybe because some people have been wounded so many times, just like you, that you feel sad and love their pain. You add it to your own. Maybe that's why the love turned to hate so quickly. Make that's why I make no sense anymore. Or maybe no one else makes sense. Is it wrong to love a broken person simply because you broke the same way?

"Right." said Silena. "And who will the third person who goes along be?" Now…if narrative casualty still hates me, it'll be Herman."What about Beckendorf?" asked Silena. "He hasn't been on a quest yet."

"Yeah…" he said. "I'll go." He seemed distracted. "Percy…tell Tyson to look after the forge while I'm away."

"Sure." I said.

"Now…" said Mr.D. "Beckendorf, this is now your official quest, and thus you must see the oracle. And don't be concerned if the oracle says "the only thing clear about the future is that Percy will never date Annabeth" It's been saying that a lot lately. HA DEE DA!" He's resorted to the mating call of a South African bird? How quaint.

Beckdendorf left without a backwards glance. I turned to the other cabin leaders. Annabeth was looking at me again. I choose a good view of the roof again.

"You know." said Silena quietly. "You are being very stupid about her. Have you ever thought of applying your seemingly never ending charm to her instead of ignoring her?" she whispered.

I looked at her. How do I put into words just how nervous Annabeth makes me? I can't even write her a god damn letter with my feelings it in, never mind actually tell her. I did though…worst, mistake, ever.

"I can't." I said. "I'm in her friend zone. Divinely imposed and everything. "

"So? You can't work your way around that?" she asked, smiling slightly. Why is she even speaking to me?

"No…I tried. Oh goodness I tried. And it hurts to fail all the time. Unless you can forget. And I want to forget forever." I said.

"Hence the suicidalness?" she asked, pouting.

"Hence the awesomeness." I answered, grinning. As long as I don't look at her…it'll be okay…

Not look at her…don't look at her….it'll be okay.

OUTSIDE

"So….they sent out their heroes and restricted us to the camp?" asked Herman, holding two bags full of the supplies we need.

"And they'll probably enforce it very effectively if we don't run right now." I said, nodding.

"I thought so." he said, throwing me a bag and breaking into a run as he did so. Smiling slightly, I followed.


End file.
